Where's Momma?
by auburntiger134
Summary: This is the sequel to my last story Home Sweet Home. It is a next generation type thing. Chapter 4 is now up! R&R please.
1. Introduction

Hey, so this is the sequel to my last story, Home Sweet Home. I hope you enjoy this and sorry it has taken so long to start it off. This story takes place about 20 years after my last story. Instead of the original greasers this story is about their kids. It sort of goes back and forth between Ashley's' POV and Caden's POV.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New Greasers: Parents:

Caden (Kay-den) Winston Dallas Winston and Ashley Curtis (She

doesn't know her mother.)

Will Curtis Ashley and Sodapop Curtis

Ireland Curtis Audrey and Darry Curtis

Jack Matthews Heidi and Two-Bit Matthews (Mother died)

Erik Randle Evie and Steve Randle

Lane Curtis Elizabeth and Ponyboy Curtis

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Soda's and mine 20th anniversary today. It had been twenty years after our wonderful wedding and about twenty years after I learned the darkest secret of my life. There was only one other person on the planet who knew that secret, Dallas Winston. I had become pregnant with Dallas's kid that night at Buck's. I was able to keep that secret from Soda by waiting until I began to show, which was actually about eight months. I guess since I was small as a teenager it did not show, it just looked like I had started eating a lot of fatty foods or something. Then I came up with some excuse to go back home, and Dally met me there and I had his kid. I stayed as long as I had to then came back home. Everyone else just thought Dally had gotten himself into some trouble and the mother just left the kid with him, and that is what he told our little baby girl, Caden Alexandra Winston. The next years I actually sort of got to help raise her, all of the parents helped raise all of the kids, but it hurt me to never being able to tell her that I was her mother.

Soda and I drove over to Steve's house to pick up Will, our only child. Will had became best friends with Erik, Steve and Evie's son. I think it had something to do with Soda and Steve being best friends as kids. When we got there we found all the other kids, Ireland, Jack, Lane, and Caden, there also. Steve and Evie were sitting outside on their porch trying to get away from all of the kids, I don't blame them either.

"So did you two have a nice night out?" Steve asked.

I answered "Yes it was lovely, thanks for watching Will again."

"Was he any trouble?" Soda asked.

"No he was a pleasure as always." Evie answered.

"I'll go get him" I said and walked inside as Soda walked over to Steve and started talking about different things, they still acted like teenagers when they got around each other, even though they were both in their 30's.

I walked into the house and found the guys all around the TV and the two girls sitting on the couch talking. I looked at Caden, I was so happy she looked almost exactly like Dallas. She had his hair and his face, except for one thing, she had my eyes. They were emerald green and everyone else just guessed that they were the color of the woman's eyes that Dally was with; they never noticed they were my eyes.

"Will" I said rubbed Will's long hair in his face "It's time to go". Will looked just like his father except his hair was a little bit longer and it was blonde like mine, he had his father's movie star good looks though.

"Bye guys", he said and got up and walked outside.

00000000000000000000000000000

As I sat there on the couch talking to my best friend, Ireland, Will's mother walked in. She smiled over at me and I was polite and returned the smile, she was always so nice to me. I sometimes thought of her as an older sister, you know someone I could go talk to if I needed someone older to talk to.

Well I bet you are wondering about all of us kids right about now, so I guess I will tell you. Well there are six of us and the oldest is Will, so I will tell you about him first.

I guess I should start off by telling you Will's entire name is William Patrick Curtis; he has his father's middle name. He looks exactly like his father, except he has emerald green eyes like his mothers. He is eighteen years old, and he is a senior at our school. He doesn't really enjoy school and wants to drop out. His dad doesn't mind but his mom won't let him drop out. He is really good at mechanics though. I really don't understand why he would want to drop out of school; he isn't dumb he actually makes decent grades.

I will tell you about my best friend next. Her name is Ireland Grace Curtis, and she is Will's cousin. She is my age, sixteen, and she is a sophomore also. She looks a lot like her mother. She has light blonde hair and has pale skin; she can not get a tan no matter how much she tries, but she looks healthy, she also has ice blue eyes. Her father, Darrel Curtis, had wished for a guy to take up his athletic spot and was sort of disappointed when he found out she was a girl, but that disappointment did not last long. Ireland had inherited her father's athletic jeans and was an amazing basketball player; she is on the starting team even though she was a sophomore. She also makes really good grades in school, but that is just so she can stay on the basketball team.

The next kid I will tell you about is Ireland's other cousin, Matthew Lane Curtis, but everyone called him Lane. He is the youngest of the group. He is fifteen years old and is a freshman at our school. He took after his father is looks and athletics. He has blonde hair like his dad but dark blue eyes, like his mother, but he looks more like his father to me. He is also on the A team for track, even though he is a freshman. He enjoyed school and made good grades, but not as good as his parents did but there better than I make.

Jack is the next guy I will tell you about. He is Two-Bit's kid. He dropped out of school last year, his sophomore year. He is seventeen years old and gets into more trouble than the rest of us put together. I guess he sort of has a reason for the way he acts; I mean his dad is Two-Bit. He isn't getting in trouble for bad things, just for goofing off and joking around at the wrong times. Jack Steven Matthews had also lost his mother about two years ago, and they were really close. He had blonde hair with green eyes and was pretty muscular and I sort of had a crush on him for some reason.

Erik Scott Randle was Will's best friend, and had been forever. I can't remember a time when I do not see them together. Erik had his fathers dark brown hair and dark eyes but he has his mothers smile, and I don't mean girly. It was sweet and happy and made everyone else smile when he smiled. Erik is also good at mechanics and could be good at a lot of other things, if he would try. He absolutely hates school and only goes because his parents force him to go; he is a sophomore also a senior.

Well I guess I am the only one left tell about. I am Caden Alexandra Winston and my father is Dallas Winston, I don't know my mother. My father tells me that she left when I was a very young child, I don't remember anything about her and I do not have anything to remember her by. I enjoy school most of the time and I make good enough grades to pass. I am a sophomore at our school with Ireland, and I am sixteen years old. I enjoy sports a lot, and I am on the basketball team also with Ireland. I also run track but I do not go to many practices, but the coach tells me that is ok, just as long as I am running at basketball. I have my father's dark hair and tan skin, but I have emerald green eyes. Honestly I do not know where I got my eyes from; they actually sort of remind me of Will's eyes.

"Caden" I herd my father call from outside on the porch, I guess he had come to get me also. I told him that I would come home and he didn't have to come get me, but I guess he got bored. My dad and I weren't always on the best terms, but I got up and said bye to everyone and walked out side smiling at my dad. We turned and started walking home after saying god bye to all of my dad's friends and after saying "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Randle I had a good time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. R&R please, and if anyone ever has any ideas let me know and I will see if I can fit them in anywhere in my story. I will update soon.


	2. The Picture

Thanks for all of the great Reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much. It starts off in Caden's POV, then swaps over to Ashley's POV.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I got home that night from Erik's house that night I was sitting there watching TV in the living room when I herd my dad call "Caden, will you come put these clothes up for me?"

"Sure", I said since a commercial had just come on anyways. I got up and walked into the laundry room and my dad put a bunch of different clothes in my arms. I walked into my room first and put my clothes up, and then I walked into my dad's room to put up his few clothes. I hung up his shirts and pants and then walked over to his sock drawer to put his socks up. When I pulled open the drawer and started putting up the socks something caught my eye, it was a picture of a girl. I looked at the picture, she seemed so familiar to me but I could not figure out who she was. As I was looking at the picture I looked at her eyes and then in the mirror, she had my eyes. I held onto the picture and walked into the living room.

"Dad…" I called and he came walking into the living room.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked in and then looked at the picture "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in your sock drawer… is this my mother?" I asked him.

He nervously walked over to me and took the picture, and then he walked over and sat down on the couch. "Yes this is your mother."

I sat down next to him "Why haven't you shown this to me before?" I asked him.

"Because I promised her I would never let anyone know who she was, because if anyone knew it could ruin her life and I care too much about her too ruin her life." He answered me still looking at the picture.

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked him, he never really told me much about her, until that night.

"She was tons of fun too be around, but bad luck seemed to follow her around. She ran into a few bad accidents, I saved her life once. She knew how to make the good come out of anyone and could make anyone smile."

"Even you?" I asked remembering stories of how tough and hard my dad was. Some of his old friends had told me how they had never even seen him smile before.

"Yeah even me…" he trailed off just sitting there looking at the picture.

"Did you love her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she was one of the only things I ever loved."

"Did she love you?"

"She did at one time, and then I made a huge mistake and lost her forever."

"How did you loose her?"

"She saw me kiss another girl and she ran out into the snow and almost froze to death, but she was saved by So…" he almost said Soda's name but he changed it real quick "someone and they fell in love and got married to him, and I lost her forever. But she was a wonderful person; I wish you could have met her."

"She sounds wonderful." And I got up and kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight dad" I said and walked off towards my bed room.

That night was the only night I ever herd my father talk about my birth mother and one of the only times we talked and got along.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast barely saying a word to my dad. Then as I sat there eating breakfast my dad looked over at me and said "Kay, can you promise to keep our conversation that we had last night our little secret?"

"Why do we have to keep it a secret?" I asked confused.

"Please just promise me…"

"Ok, I promise" I said and then the next thing I knew was people bursting into the house.

"Hey Baby!" I herd a guy shout. Some how I had inherited that nickname, people told me because I sort of acted like Ashley did, Will's mom, and that was her nickname. I really did not mind it, it was better than Jack who called me by my middle name, Alexandra.

I walked into the living room to be met by the gang: Will, Erik, Lane, Jack, and Ireland.

"Hello there Miss Alexandra" Jack said in a fake British accent and giving a slight bow.

I pushed him jokingly and said "Hey guys, what are we doing today?"

"Well Erik, Jack and I have the day off and you three don't have school today so we thought that we would treat ya'll to the movies…" Will said.

I rolled my eyes and said "You mean you will give us a ride to the movies and help us sneak under the fence when we get there."

Ireland and Lane laughed while Jack said "Of course that is what we meant."

"Ok let's get going." I said then stuck my head in the kitchen and said "Dad, I'm going out with my friends"

"Ok, just don't get thrown in jail"

I rolled my eyes, that is was the only thing he ever told me 'Don't get thrown in jail'. "Ok Dad I won't" and I walked back to the living room "Ok let's go."

"Don't get thrown in jail?" Jack asked me as we started out the door "Sometime I wish my dad didn't care that much."

"Funny, I wish my dad cared more at times. Anyways I like your dad, you know you two act a lot alike."

"That is what everyone tells me. I take it as a good thing, even if people don't mean it in a good way."

Then we all pilled in Will's car and drove off to towards the movies. We got there just in time. We walked over to the hole in the fence and we all crawled under it and walked to the area with the chairs for people with out cars. The movie was not that interesting but it gave us something to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I sat there in the living room I herd the telephone ring. Soda was over at Darry's house with Darry, Steve, Pony, and Two-Bit.

"Ashley?" I herd Dallas say "I need to talk to you in person and quick."

"Is every thing ok Dal?" I asked him.

"Yeah I just need to talk to you."

"Ok I will be over soon." I said and walked over to Dally's house.

Just a few minutes later I was knocking on Dallas's front door "Dally, it's me."

The door swung open and I walked in "What's wrong?" I asked him as I sat down on his couch.

"Caden found this last night", he said and showed me my old picture.

"She didn't find out did she?" I asked worried.

"No, but she started asking a lot of questions, but I still think she is clueless."

"That's good; we just have to make sure it stays that way. Do you want me to take that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"No, she might look for it again, and if she doesn't find it, she will know something is up."

"I guess we just need to be careful from now on." I said a little nervous and Dally just shook his head.

"Thanks for coming over" Dally said as he walked me to the door.

"No problem" I said giving him a smile and he returned it. I gave him a hug and walked home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the movie's, Will took us all back to his house and I looked at the clock, it was getting late. "I better start heading home; my dad will go crazy if I miss my curfew again."

"I will walk you home since it is on the way to my house. It is getting late and I need to be home also." Jack said.

I smiled and started walking out the door as Jack followed. The walk was pleasant as Jack and I talked about school. He could not understand why I was still in school because he knew my father did not care. I tried to explain to him why I enjoyed school, but I was unsuccessful. We then arrived at my house, even though it felt like we had just started.

Jack got down on one knee and took my hand in his and kissed my hand, the he said, in his fake British accent "I bid you fair well Miss Alexandra" and stood back up laughing.

"Bye Jack" I said laughing and walking into my house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be coming pretty soon.


	3. Trouble

It has been a while since I last updated. Sorry if something is a tiny bit off. But, I will try my hardest to keep to everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so tired that night I didn't even make it all the way to my bed. I was passed out on the couch before my dad even knew I had walked in the door. I hadn't noticed how tired I was until then because I had been having fun.

The next morning when I woke up, it was not by my own will, in fact it was by Will's will. If it had been up to me I would have slept a little longer. He didn't wake me up by the normal "Wake up Baby!" no, he was creative this time. I had been sleeping when all of the sudden SPLASH a glass of ice cold water, and some pieces of ice, were thrown on me. "AAHHH!", I screamed shooting up on the couch. The guys were laughing as I looked at them angrily, and wet.

Ireland walked out from the kitchen and handed me a towel and said, "I tried to stop them, but it didn't work."

"I can tell, but thanks anyways." I said and took the towel and looked at the couch and saw it was wet and decided that it would be best to dry that off before it got messed up. My dad would kill me if I messed up the couch, even if it wasn't me who messed it up.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today, that won't get us in too much trouble?" I asked.

"Aw we wouldn't do nothin' that would get you thrown in jail Baby." Will said with a laugh. I knew he would probably choose what we did because he was the oldest and sort of the leader of the group.

"You better not because your dad would have your head if you did." Ireland said with a laugh.

We all sat there for a few moments thinking and then Will finally spoke up, "I guess we could just go walk around town, see what we can get into."

The rest of the group agreed with "Sure's" and "That's fine's" and we all stood up and walked out the door.

Ireland and I are walking behind Will and Erik and in front of Jack and Lane. They guys were almost too protective of us, but by this time after growing up with them we have gotten used to it. Along with another thing, the socs…, the rich kids who enjoyed messing with us, the greasers, for no reason. It has been like that for a long time, even our parents had to go threw it.

As we were walking a mustang drove up, and we knew it was trouble, since greasers couldn't afford mustangs. The guys kept a close eye on the mustang and Ireland and me. This wasn't going to be good.

The socs rolled down the window to the car and said, to Ireland and me, "Hey what are two pretty girls doing around with this bunch of garbage."

This made me mad and I opened up my mouth and was about to say a few things to them when Erik out his hand over my mouth to stop me from saying it.

The socs laughed and said "So, we have a fiery one here don't we" and smiled at me with a little laugh.

I didn't like this I could tell it was bad news. After I had stopped fighting against Erik he let go of me and I stepped behind him. Normally the socs just drive by saying things to us, but this time they actually stopped the car and got out. A few of them were drunk, but there were a few that weren't drunk, just looking for trouble.

"Why don't you just go back to your side of town" Jack said sternly "we don't want any trouble."

"You might not be looking for trouble, but we are." A drunken blonde boy said, he seemed to be the leader of the group. He walked forward and walked towards me, well it was more of a drunken sway. "Well, aren't you a pretty girl…" he said and had somehow made his way threw the group of guys to me and played with some of my hair.

I walked back; I was scared, trying to get away from him. But as I was walking backwards, he continued to walk forward and soon had me up against a wall. I knew he probably had a blade and would pull it on me if I tried to do anything. I didn't know what to do now.

He leaned forward and whispered, in my ear, "Why don't you leave this group of garbage and come back with me…"

I didn't know what to say or do in return so I just stood there and then the soc surprised me. He leaned in and kissed me. Why were the guys just standing there and watching this, I didn't know, and I probably never will know. But what I do know is that all of a sudden Jack grabbed that soc by the shoulders and turned him around and punches square in the nose. I had never seen him that angry, I was actually slightly scared. He was knocking that soc like crazy. Then the rest of the socs jumped in to try and get Jack off their leader. Then the rest of the gang was in there fighting, except for Ireland and I. We tried to walk off when I felt someone grab me by the arm and I looked down and noticed the same person had grabbed Ireland. Neither of us had looked back, but we knew that there was a soc back there.

I slowly turned around and saw the blonde soc, who had a sly smile on his face. I looked back at Ireland and nodded at her, she knew what that meant. I said out loud "One…" and the soc looked at me curiously, and then I said "Two…"

He continued too look at me and asked "What are you doing?"

"Three!" I yelled and we both punched him as hard as we could with our free hand and then started running. Except, we weren't very strong and the soc was not far behind us. As we were running, I tripped being my clumsy self and fell. Ireland started to come back but I shouted at her "No, go, get out of here!" and she listened. I stood up and tried to run, but I had twisted my ankle when I fell and the soc soon caught up to me.

"Aw did the little greaser girl get hurt?" in the worst baby talk I have ever herd. But, that did not matter to him, he drunkenly laughed and swayed toward me and said "You're going to pay for that", and in one swift move he had me by the throat pressed up against a wall with his fist leveled at my face. I couldn't breath, but I did not pass out from the loss of breath soon enough. I felt his fist make contact with my head, and then my head make contact with the wall behind me and then the side walk. That was enough to knock me out cold. I wasn't sure what was happening, how long I had been out, or how badly I had been hurt after that. All I did know was that my body hurt terribly bad from head to toe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hop you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! The next chapter will come up soon, I promise!


	4. A New Secret

This starts off in Caden's POV then changes to Ashley's POV, then goes back to Caden's POV.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Caden, are you alright? Please be alright, please wake up." I herd my father say. I guess I had just gotten home since I still felt pretty bad and when I woke up I saw the rest of the gang and some of them looked pretty messed up also. My dad was sitting next to me though and I looked up at him. I had never seen him so worried, but happy at the same time. He took my hand in his and kissed me on my forehead smiling and said "I'm glad you're awake…"

I didn't know what to say but I laid there and gave a weak smile. After a few moments I looked around to see that only Ireland, Will, and Lane were there. I guess Erik and Jack had gone home. "Is everyone else ok?" I asked looking mostly at Will.

"Yeah Erik and Jack are fine. They just had to go home. We stayed to make sure that you were ok, and our parents came over to check on you also. My mom has been so worried about you, she will be happy to know you woke up. She said something like this happened to her and she was out for almost a week straight. We're happy you were only out for a few hours." Will said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Your mom is here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just said that didn't I?" he said joking with me "Do you want me to go get her?"

"Yes please." I said smiling at him and watched him stand up and walk out the door. In a few minutes he walked back in with Ashley not too far behind him.

Ashley walked over to me and stood up and smiled and said "I'm glad you are ok. Is there anything you need?" she asked me.

I nodded and said "Yeah, but I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?"

"Sure." She said and shoed all the kids, and my dad, out of the room and closed the doors and came back to me and sat down on the edge of my bed. "What is it?"

I looked at her and said "Well, I was wondering if you knew my mother?"

She looked at me a little surprised and said with a little stutter "W-w-well no, I really did not know who she was, your father just came back home with you. Why do you ask?" she said sounding a little nervous.

I over looked her being nervous and just answered her question, "I found her picture the other day in my father's sock drawer, I was just wondering if anyone knew anything about her."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and said "I'm sorry I could not help you. Now, you just rest and try to feel better." Then she stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked out of Caden's room to find that Soda, Darry, and Pony had taken the kids back home already. I found Dallas sitting on the couch. He looked up at me when I walked in and noticed I looked a little pail.

"What happened?" he asked me as he stood up and walked over to me.

"She asked me about the picture. I didn't tell her it was me. I told her I didn't know her mother and then told her to get some rest. I think she is sleeping." I said all just at one time sort of, I was still a little shaken up from the question.

"So, she doesn't know?" He asked me.

"No, she doesn't know." I answered "But, I'm afraid she is going to find out that I am her mother. It is getting harder to keep it a secret since she is getting older."

"Don't worry; we will just have to work harder to make sure she does not figure out you are her mother." Dallas said to me, but what neither of us knew was that Caden had walked in the kitchen to get something to drink and over herd our conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" I asked as I walked into the living room after hearing my father and Ashley talking. "You're my mother?" I asked terribly confused.

Both of them just turned around to look at me, surprised. We stood there in silence for a little while then my dad spoke up and said "Caden, meet your mother…"

"But you're married to Will's dad." I said confused.

"I know…" Ashley said "Do you want us to explain?"

"No, I have most of it figured out. So this is why I look a little bit like Will isn't it?" I asked. I really was not terribly mad, just actually sort of happy that I finally knew who my mother was. "Why didn't either of you ever tell me?" 

"To protect Ashley." My dad said.

"So, Soda doesn't know?" I asked.

"No" Ashley answered "and we would hope to try and keep it that was. If he knew I had been keeping this from him for all this time, he would leave me. I love him so much and would die if he did. So, please will you keep this a secret?" she asked.

I understood what she meant and I nodded and said "Ye, I will keep this secret. No one will ever find out, I promise."

"Thank you Caden." Both of the adults said to me at the same time and gave me a hug and they also both said "We're glad you are ok."


End file.
